Awkward
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: "Durante 15 años fantasee con que todos me mirasen cuando caminara por el pasillo.¿Que llevaria puesto?¿Todos los chicos me adorarian?¿Seria 12 centimetros mas alta y tendria senos de estrella porno? No, esa no era mi realidad. Mi momento de gloria fue desastroso.


Este long-fic de Universo Alterno es dedicado a mi novia, besos cariño.

Ni los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto ni la trama y dialogos de Awkward me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1._Pilot

_"Durante 15 años fantasee con que todos me mirasen cuando caminara por el pasillo. ¿Que llevaria puesto?¿Todos los chicos me adorarian? ¿Seria 12 centimetros mas alta y tendria senos de estrella porno? No, esa no era mi realidad. Mi momento de gloria fue desastroso. Pero como en toda buena pelicula mi calvario empezo en el campamento de verano. Era un tonto baile de tarde pero habia magia en el aire. Los cerebritos se estaban emborrachando y los demas tambien. Y por primera vez desde que me quitaron los frenos no me sentia invisible"._

Haruno Sakura joven de 15 años de edad. Cabello corto y rosa, siempre peinada con su famoso liston rojo, ojos esmeralda, piel clara y un poco baja y delgada sin muchas curvas, vestia lo mismo que todos en el campamento; camiseta verde y pantalones cortos. Sentada en aquellas pequeñas gradas del gimnasio en el campamento de verano de la preparatoria, con su vaso de soda en mano veia en el centro de la cancha al rubio de sus sueños hablando con sus amigos, cuando el le clava la mirada y le guiña el ojo para sorpresa de esta.

_"Ahi estaba. La señal. Esperaba que el hiciera algo mas inspirado que olerse las axilas pero Deidara tenia le costumbre de hacer eso. Con frecuencia. La atencion al aseo personal era uno de los numerosos atributos estelares de Deidara, el era la perfeccion"._ Deidara Kawamoto; 16 años, rubio, ojos azules, mas alto que ella, de cuerpo atletico y mirada vivaz. Literalmente se olia las axilas de vez en cuando.

Nerviosa, tomando un poco de su vaso de soda, por un momento Sakura se ahoga y al inminente instante lo escupe a la chica de alado._ "A diferencia de mi. Yo era un manojo de nervios porque Deidara Kawamoto queria verme en el cuarto de limpieza"._ Sobre el suelo del cuarto de limpieza se besaban, recostados moviendose torpemente tirando accidentalmente algnas cosas.

_"Este no era el incidente sobre alguna telenovela adolescente sobre como quede embarazada el ultimo dia del campamento. Yo tenia que arreglarmelas"._ Y asi comensaba a penetrarla._ "Nuestro apasionado choque de cuerpos era una señal"._ Se tambaleaban los estantes de a lado. _"Este año iba a ser mi año"._ Y entre gemidos y suspiros._ "Por una vez, no pasaria desapercibida al menos no entiendo a Sasori en mi..._

- ¡Puerta trasera! - grita Sakura.  
- Perdon, se resbalo - se disculpa Deidara.  
- Si, si - rie agotada.

_"El cambio estaba en el aire. Yo podia sentirlo"._ Continuan a un ritmo mas acelerado._ "Habia olor a cambio y a... limpiador de pino"._

- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? - pregunta inocentemente Deidara.

_"Admitir mi condicion de virgen no parecia muy erotizante"._ Suspira - debe ser la alergia - se talla los ojos - me da todo el tiempo, que eso no te detenga - asiente sonriente Deidara. El climax venia, iban muy rapido y ella se mordia el labio inferior de lado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- Genial - grita exitado Deidara. Levantandose y vistiendose se miraban y sonreian incomodamente.  
- ¿Te molesta que el verano termine? - pregunta feliz Deidara.  
- Si.  
- ¿Algun plan para las dos ultimas semanas? - vuelve a preguntar.  
- No lo se. Pasarla bien, supongo. Ver peliculas, nadar o algo asi.  
- Excelente. (corto silencio incomodo, ascintiendo cabezas).  
- ¿Vas air a la orientacion para primer año? - ahora pregunta ella.  
- ¿No es obligatorio?  
- Si, por supuesto - rie tontamente ella, - quise decir que... -_ "No podia contenerme, Deidara habia roto mi mascara y yo estaba llena de dulce amor"._ - ¿Quieres que vallamos juntos?  
El rie tomandola de los hombros y besandola en la frente dice...  
- Eres lo maximo, rosita - sonrie.  
_"No era un poeta, seguia siendo Deidara Kawamoto"._ Sonreia ingenuamente ella.  
- Pero nadie puede saber que me gustas - termina sonriente el, mientras se va ella se que da no tan sonriente. Mientras abre la puerta despacio viendo a los lados si no hay alguien afuera se marcha sin voltear atras, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejandola sola. _"Y yo seguia siendo Sakura Haruno"._

- Eso es ridiculo, ella no es talla dos - entraba a la cocina de su casa Sakura aun con su ropa de campamento viento como su madre habla por telefono. Una mujer joven de 31 años, cabello largo y rojizo, ojos gris/violeta, piel clara y un poco mas alta que Sakura. Vestia de camisa azul de tirantes con holanes, pantalones ajustados blancos y tacones negros. - La vi en el club y la falda de tenis le quedaba muy mal - seguia al telefono Kushina, - hija esto vino en el correo - estiraba su brazo para darle un sobre, - Jim es cirujano plastico, nunca se acostaria con ella.

_"Mi madre siempre sabia cuando algo andaba mal..._  
- ¿Cariño? ven aqui - Kushina le sonrie y luego le da su ropa limpia a guerdar.  
_... Y rapidamente evitaba la conversacion"._  
- No le pagare a Dominick para que te peine si no vas a arreglarte - Sakura toma su ropa y se va.  
- ¡En serio! - si que se perdia en el chisme telefonico su madre.

Ya en su habitacion Sakura revisaba su correo en su laptop, habriendo despues su blog para escribir.

- ¿Como llamo el peor dia de mi vida? - se preguntaba ironica asi misma._ "Rozada, regada y enrollada",_escribia cuando le llega una llamada de Karin.  
- ¿Te dejo plantada? que hijo de perra, pero yo la vi venir - replicaba Karin al otro lado del telefono.  
- ¿Y no me advertiste? - decia molesta Sakura.  
- No soy vidente, los chicos como Deidara no andan con chicas como nosotras. Pero mira el lado positivo al menos Dei no te digitalizo en video ni le paso el video a toda la banda y luego te dejo plantada en el baile de invierno para que bailaras con La Bestia Verde de Konoha. Eso fue una humillacion a todo nivel - recordaba su humillacion Karin. - En tu cituacion al menos no paso nada.  
- Si, no paso nada - decia nerviosa Sakura.  
- ¿Te imaginas cuanto decearias suicidarte, si Kamisama no lo permita te hubieses quitado la camisa? - decia Karin por telefono mientras se pintaba las uñas en su casa.  
- Solo puedo imaginarlo - decia Sakura tranquila maldiciendo en su mente.  
- Percibo tiempos dificiles en la prepa Saku y tienes que sacarte eso de encima. La banda va a dar una fiesta en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha esta noche, necesito a mi compañera favorita ya que Tamari se excuso.  
- ¿La castigaron otra vez?  
- Si no logra sacar ni un cero en sus examenes, sus padres estan empezaando a creer que ella es la adoptada.  
- Eso es terrible.  
- No lo dije yo, fue Temari. ¿Vendras entonces?  
- No lo se te llamo luego.  
- Mantendre el telefono cerca para esperarte. Esta en vibrador, ahora ve a llorar en tu blog, y si quieres puedes citarme - se despidio Karin. Una joven de 16 años con problemas de vistas por lo que usaba anteojos, de ojos y cabello rojos, alborotado de un lado y del otro lacio un poco mas alta y morena que Sakura.

Despues de colgar Sakura se dirigia al baño pero al levantarse de la cama callo a sus pies el sobre que le habia llegado. Recogiendolo entro al baño, abrio la llave de la tina dejandola llenar y se sento a la orilla a leer la nota en el sobre, decia;

_"Sakura  
En este momento podrias desaparecer y nadie lo notaria.  
Un amigo_

Debajo viene una lista de cosas que deberias tomar muy en serio:

Numero 1; deja de ser tan idiota"

Sakura se sentia un poco extraña y dolida.  
_"Quienquiera que escribio la carta no se callo nada, era la verdad y la verdad duele"._ (Escribe en su blog).

- Cenamos en 10 - avisava su madre y a Sakura se le iban solas la lagrimas.

_"A veces ser adolescente te de ganas de morir"._ Finaliza y va al baño se ve en el espejo palida y cansada.

- Me veo horrible - toma un frasco de aspirinas - esto me ayudara - ingiere dos pero al parecer no pasaron bien, se atoran, se empieza a asfixiar, se le cae el frasco y se rompe dejando las pastillas regadas, callendo hacia atras tirando los rastrillos del lavamanos. Al levantarse por fin las escupe y por fin esta bien, hasta que con un paso se resbala por las pastillas tiradas, intentando sostenerse con algo jala el cable de la secadora pero para su desgracia se la lleva con esta tirandola encendida a la tina ya llena de agua, chocando ella con la orilla de la tina y callendo al suelo causando un corto circuito. Un accidente muy exagerado.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! - se oian los gritos preocupados por sus padres.  
- Auu - logra articular Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba en cama con unaparato tomendo su roto brazo izquierdo en yeso y un collarin en su torcido cuello.

- ¿Como esta? - preguntaban fuera de la habitacion sus padres al doctor.  
- Fisicamente esta camino a recuperarse pero emocionalmente va a ser un trabajo arduo. ¿Mostro alguna señal de advertencia? - correspondia el doctor.  
- ¿Por que no puede ser como cualquier otra adolescente y matarse de hambre? Eso puedo entenderlo, pero ¿esto? - decia sollozante Kushina.  
- Kushina esto no se trata de ti, nuestra hija es suicida - decia el padre de Sakura un hobre de 32 cabello negro corto y ojos negros, siempre de camisa azul, pantalones y zapatos negros - ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sentia al escribir esa carta.

Y con esas palabras Sakura desperto de golpe y recordo lo que escribio _"aveces ser adolescente te dan ganas de morir"_ y como su pequeño accidente exagero._"Solo era un rebato adolescente no un pedido de ayuda". _

- Cariño ¿estas bien? - preguntaron sus padres preocupados al ver que desperto.  
- Todo esta bien, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien.

_"Fue un malentendido de proporciones epicas, Kamisama me queria morir... quiero decir. Ya saben lo que quiero decir"  
_  
Al regresar a la escuela caminando por los pasillo no pasaba desprebenida con su yeso y collarin. Vestia su tipica camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, sobre ella su tipico chaleco rosa, pantalon de mezclilla un poco aguado puesto aque le quedaba grande y los clasicos tenis a blanco y negro. _"Cuando empece a trazar mi ruta hacia la visibilidad debi haber definido la clase de visibilidad que deceaba"._

- Esa chica estubo el año pasado en mi clase de civilizaciones no tenia idea de que aspire pintura en aerosol - decia un chico en el patio de la escuela.  
-_ La terapeuta de la amiga de la manicurista de mi mama estava en el hospital cuando llevaron a esa chica, juro que fue una sobredocis de confites y gaseosa - _contaban dos chicas en el baño.  
_- Escuche que cuando le bombearon el estomago encontraron ahhhhh... 700 pastillas.  
- ¿Que clase de pastillas? - _le pregunta una chica apunto de consumir pastillas al chico anterior bajo las gradas.  
- _No, fue una asfixia auto-erotizante. Amo a esa chica - _decia un asistente en la sala de maestros.

_"Durante dos semanas trate de explicar que mi accidente habia sido solo eso, un accidente. Cuando mas lo negaba mas lo suponian todos que lo mio era negacion". _Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela todos la veian raro y se reian de ella, hasta una chica le hizo la señel L- de looser. _"Era un circulo vicioso"._

Sentada en uno de los baños de chicas Sakura estaba pensativa hasta que entraron dos chicas con uniforme de porristas.

- Es una locura. No puedo creer que haya venido - dijo la primera de cuerpo ancho un poco subida de peso y baja de estatura, blanca de largo cabello negro violeta y ojos grises.  
- El look discapacitada es dificil de mejorar, deberia estar en un manicomio - decia la otra, muy alta y de muy pequeña cintura, peinada en una coleta con flequillo, rubia de ojos azules.

Al tratar de ver mejor Sakura golpeo la puerta con su yeso, llamando la atencion de quien no queria.

- Shhh - callo una porrista ala otra.  
- ¿Por que me callas? - reclamo la otra.  
- Perdona Hinata  
- La perdedora quiere que hablemos de ella por eso lo hizo. Fue un desesperado plan para llamar la atencion - decia Hinata quien sabia que Sakura estaba ahi.  
- Deberia ir a la iglesia - dijo la otra.  
- O a Tailandia, solo un pedofilo se tiraria a esa chica... quiza - recalco Hinata.

_"Todos me trataban como si estuviera en una pelicula de ejemplos de vida".  
_  
En la cafeteria...  
- Quiza podrias estar en la de _Despues de Lucia -_ decia Temari amiga de Sakura. su cabello esra rubio corto y peinado en cuatro coletas, era un poco morena, mas alta que Sakura pero a la altura de Karin, sus ojos eran verdes azulados. Vestia tenis zapatos negros de meter, pescador negro olgado, camisa blanca de tirantes y un pequeño saco negro.  
- A la chica la insultan por tener sexo con el chico que le gusta - decia Karin quien vestia su cinica blusa lila de mangas remangadas y mini-shorts cafes con botines del mismo color.  
- Chicas, ustedes saben que yo nunca me haria daño, ¿verdad? - decia ironica Sakura.  
- Lo sabemos Saku - rie nerviosamente Temari.  
- ¿Cierto? - incistia Sakura.  
- Boy a dejarlo asi - finalizo Karin.

En clases...  
- Hamlet es una de las piezas mas poderosas e influyentes de la literatura inglesa. La famosa expresion "Ser o no ser"... - nadie le hace caso al profesor - ¿Que les parece que esta diciendo Hamlet? - frente a el se avientan aviones de papel - ¿Alguien? si, tu la de atras - toda la clase voltea adonde Sakura.  
- No estoy levantando la mano - el yeso de su braso lo tenia levantado.  
- De acuerdo - continuo el profesor.

A la salida...  
- ¿Puedes quitar el letrero en mi cabeza que dice "fragil"? - decia ironica Sakura mientras salian po la puerta principal.  
- No lo llevas en tu cabeza, esta alrededor de tu cuello. Y es grande pero ya lo superaras - rie - borra eso dijimos lo mismo de tus pezones - tambien rie Sakura mas solo por un momenro el cuello fracturado era una molestia.  
- Tu adelantate, yo voy a esperar a que pasen - dijo tranquila Sakura.  
- De acuerdo, el autobus ya se va - se despidio Temari.

Al voltear Sakura vio a Deidara oliendose las axilas como de costumbre rodeado de chicas, tambien costumbre, y cuabdo el tambien la vio...

Aqui termina esperen el proximo la proxima semana gracias.  
Cariño como ya viste tiene de protagonista a tu personaje favorito Sakura Haruno, basada en la serie que te encanto Awkward, y auque estes de viaje de trabajo no olvides que te amo besos, by. 


End file.
